The Color of Nightmares
by The Original Foxx
Summary: A quite oneshot dedicated to what Roy Mustang fears the most.


((Just a quite little one-shot I did for no real reason. I was feeling down last nigth so I figured I'd take Roy with me. x3))

----------------------------------------

**The Color of Nightmares**

Those eerie yellow eyes, that cold husky laugh, the explosion soon afterward, those all haunted his nightmares. No matter how often he tried to escape it, no matter how often he stayed awake, hoping to chase away the big, bad wolf, he was always found.

Hawkeye always wondered why Roy snuck off to take naps in the storage closet, why he would always fall asleep on his stack of paper work. His excuse was that he was just too damn bored and the paper made an excellent pillow, but that was far from the truth.

He knew Kimbley was incarcerated, he knew that explosion-happy bastard couldn't get to him…but every night once the lights were off the wolf of Ishbal stalked his dreamscapes, turning them in hellish pictures of death and destruction. He would always wake up in a cold sweat after that, switching on the lights and checking the closets and under the bed for any sign of those feral yellow eyes. It was childish yes, but wasn't Roy's fear quite childish?

Being afraid of the Big Bad Wolf, something only small children should fear. Stories of that monstrous animal used to keep parent's restless offspring in bed and out from the dangerous streets. But for Roy Mustang the fear was very real, as was the monster.

Obsidian eyes snapped open as he wiped the sweat from his brow, trying to calm his ragged breathing. Once more those tawny eyes haunted his dreams, reminding him of all the horrid things he had done in Ishbal and the horrid things that had been done to him. He had to manage his fear once and for all. He couldn't let it control him, only weaklings let their fear control them and if Roy Mustang wanted to become Fuhrer, he couldn't be afraid of a simple alchemist.

The next morning he stalked down to the prison block, eyes narrowed in determination. He would not turn back, not now. Then he heard that unnatural whistling that only came from the Crimson Alchemist. He shivered but continued forward.

The guard noticed Roy and looked into Kimbley's cage. "You have a visitor, Crimson." He snarled, unlocking the cage. Roy stood stock-still. He couldn't move. The cage door was open and the wolf was eyeing him quite hungrily.

"I see you've finally come to see me, Major Flame. Still as pretty as ever." He purred, his voice like sickly sweet toxin. "Oh yes, it'd be _Colonel _Flame wouldn't it?"

"Yes, Crimson. It would be." So far so good, but that had always been how Kimbley acted. He'd lure his victim into a false sense of security before blowing them to bits. That's what he'd done to most of his village, or that's what he'd told Roy at any rate.

"So, do what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" He continued with a smile, his eyes never leaving Roy's as he shifted on the bench

_He's harmless_, Roy told himself,_ the shackles prevent any alchemy._ That calmed the colonel's nerves slightly. _But if he is harmless…why is he smirking like that?_ Roy got scared, but didn't show it. The Crimson Alchemist only smirked when he was up to something.

His eyes darted from Roy to the guard for a spilt second as he got up. He smiled and sighed. "It's been too long, I've been imprisoned Flame. You have no idea how hard it is. Not being able to use alchemy, not being able to hear the beautiful ring of an explosion as it travels up the spinal column." He purred gently. "It truly is a wonderful sound, yet you never got it, did you?" He opened his eyes to look at Roy.

The colonel backed up slightly as the Crimson Alchemist took a step forward, still in the perimeter of his cell. He looked wild and ragged, like a dog that had long since been abandoned.

"Remember this Roy, red is the color of your most horrid nightmares and most wonderful dreams. The most beautiful things in the world are crimson, a rose, the very blood that runs through your veins and, of course, the fire that you control." Roy lost it. How…how did he know about the nightmares? "I haunt your darkest dreams and deadliest nightmares. I do so because you just can't believe how cruel one man can possibly be." He smiled and chuckled to himself. "Let me tell you a secret, Roy," he stepped closer to Roy, until the Flame Alchemist could feel his hot breath on his throat, "I'm not human." He purred before morphing into a giant wolf and ripping out the colonel's throat.

Crimson splattered the dreamscape as Roy's body stiffened in bed. He gripped the sheets with white-knuckled fists as he sat up. It was all a dream…it was all just a dream.


End file.
